


Kiristää

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Series: The Organizations [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, M/M, Somewhat Fluffy, at least for mobsters, both Finnish WJC gold-medal-winning Squads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: "You're crazy!" Sebastian snapped.Roope shrugged, "Not the first time I've heard that, won't be the last.""I just got you back, I can't lose you." It was more emotional than he'd seen Sebastian be in years, and it did give Roope pause for just a moment.He turned back to him, his usual casual grin in place, "You're not going to lose me. I have a plan."





	Kiristää

**Author's Note:**

> This is the conclusion to [Palvelus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344571) and [Uskollisuus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470499) (except for the Swedish stuff, which comes back later).
> 
> Thank you, again, Hannah! You are brilliant and this isn't half as good without you! 💜
> 
> All mistakes are my own, but it's an AU, so roll with it. Time doesn't really exist in an AU.

Roope didn't want to open his eyes. He could feel the warm weight of Sebastian draped over him, his face pressed into the side of neck, a hand resting on his chest. Roope's hands were allowed to roam the hard planes of his back, he could lean in and inhale that smell that was part smoke and part _him_. As long as he kept his eyes closed, this was all there was to the world, and he was very content to stay just like that. It had been too long since he could hold him and he didn't want to let go. Not when he knew what reality would bring them both.

Sebastian stirred slightly, and he could feel the flutter of his eyelashes against the side of his neck, "I know you're awake." He murmured.

"Shh, no, I'm not." He wrapped his arms tighter around him, very careful of the myriad of bruises he'd found last night.

Sebastian huffed, "We need to talk. And we're never going to do that like this." Roope trailed his fingers lightly down his back, feeling the resulting shiver. "Oh that's not fair." But Sebastian seemed to melt into every soft touch, the resulting sounds quiet sighs. "You're in trouble. And I've put you in more trouble. So stop making me feel good. We need to _talk_."

Roope sighed, "Alright, you want to talk about it, we'll talk about it. But stay here, like this." He shifted so he could see Sebastian's face, "So talk."

Sebastian took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I need a smoke." This time when he pulled out of his arms, Roope didn't stop him. But he didn't follow him either. He watched as Sebastian searched for where he'd left the cigarette pack. He tried to keep his thought on how beautiful his body was but his eyes kept coming back to the splotches of black and blue, and his stomach knotted. He hadn't wanted to talk about where they came from, but Roope could figure it out. Sebastian offered the pack to him, but he refused. He walked back to the bed, this time sitting up against the headboard, his leg pressed against Roope's shoulder. He reached down to take one of his hands his, "I'm sorry."

Roope shook his head, "I'm sorry I let you walk away."

Sebastian took a long drag off the cigarette, blowing the smoke towards the ceiling, "You couldn't have stopped me. I thought I loved him. He protected me, took care of me inside. It was hell in there, protection meant a lot. I thought it meant he loved me. I think he told me he did, or when I was high I heard what I wanted to hear." He shook his head, "Working for him was the same as the work we used to do, it was easy enough. Higher class clients, didn't get hit as much. I made more. I didn't see any of the money, but I know I made more. I didn't need money, he took care of me, made sure I had whatever I needed, including H when I wanted it. Not all the time, not like I used to, but just when I needed to take the edge off."

Roope didn't want to hear any of that, but he understood that Sebastian needed to say it, so he kept quiet, watching him and listening.

Sebastian continued, chain smoking as he talked, "Something happened between Teu-- _Teräväinen _and Timonen. I was there, but I don't remember, I was so fucking high. He made me leave the apartment. And... nothing was the same after that. That was when..." He looked away from Roope, "That was when he beat the shit out of me. But...we were still together. He stopped fucking me, which I didn't mind. Sex with him was like... being with a client, I just didn't get paid. Things got better after a while, but it was never the same. Next thing I know we're in the States and you're calling me. Hearing your voice... I _had _to see you. And now... he wants you dead."

Roope was silent for a moment and then sighed, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Sebastian scoffed, "You're suppose to tell me what you've been doing these past years, asshole." He shoved his hand back at him.

Roope laughed and grabbed for Sebastian's hand again. "The usual, business. Keeping busy, earning money. I have a nice place in Turku and--"

"Turku?!" Sebastian's eyes went wide, "Why are you in Turku?"

Roope shrugged, "We didn't have anywhere to go after the place closed." They never called it what it was, always by some euphemism. The words themselves, brothel, whorehouse, were too biting, too real. "No debts, but no money. Mikko wanted to go home, he had some connections there. You had stopped seeing me or even taking my calls. I had no reason to stay in Helsinki. So we went with him and got ourselves a pretty good set up."

Sebastian was still staring at him, "You're working for Koivu? All the things I told Sami... that went back to _Koivu?"_

Roope shook his head, "No, Sami only reports back to Mikko, _our _Mikko. I get the impression Koivu isn't really into running the place himself, but he won't give it over to his brother, Mikko, because he's afraid he'll fuck the whole thing up. His Canadian keeps an eye on stuff, but he pretty much lets us run our territory on our own."

"Is the brother still married to--"

Roope nodded, "The _psychopath? _Yeah. That's probably another part of it. Koivu doesn't want Lehtonen within five-hundred kilometers of running his city. And I don't blame him. If even half the stories are true..." He gave an involuntary shudder. "But everything was working fine. Until... This assignment was a surprise for all of us, because it came from the big boss, to each of us. We didn't think he'd even noticed us. But he didn't go to Koivu, he didn't go to Mikko, he called us _individually_. Sami's trying to coordinate where everyone is, but even he doesn't know all of it yet. I don't get them keeping Mikko out of it."

"They want to get rid of you." Sebastian's voice was confident, maybe a little excited that he remembered something, "I heard them talking, Timonen and... Teräväinen," There was some venom and some spite in his voice when he used his last name. "I didn't know they were talking about your-- _our _crew. Timonen said that the crew they were sending over here were trouble, and if Teräväinen saw anything questionable, he could eliminate, no questions asked, that's why he was going. And besides, the States are where you send people you want to disappear."

Roope let out a slow breath, "Great. So they already wanted to kill us, and now they _specifically_ want to kill me. How am I going to get out of this?"

"You mean, how are _we?_" Sebastian gave him a pointed look.

Roope shook his head, "I'm _not_ dragging you into this. Look what happened last time!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You're kidding, right? I'm in the middle of this! I have the fucking assignment to kill you!"

Roope let out his breath in a huff, "Thanks for reminding me."

Sebastian's shoulders dropped and he put out his last cigarette before moving over to straddle Roope's legs, "We'll figure something out."

Roope reached up to touch his cheek and couldn't help but notice the flinch. He sighed but pulled him down into a soft, sweet kiss, holding it as long as Sebastian would allow. When he pulled back, it was only to adjust himself and once again snuggle down against his chest. Roope wrapped his arms around him, he couldn't help it. It had been so long since he could touch him at all, not to mention have him this close, "I love you, Sepe, it's going to be okay. Do you need to sleep?"

Sebastian sighed, "No, I just want you to hold me." Roope understood what he was saying, they didn't know how long this would last, if this would be the only night they'd be able to be together. They didn't know what awaited them back home, or if either of them would see home again. He closed his eyes, murmuring against his chest, "I love you so much. It feels good to say that."

Roope smiled, petting his hair, gently, "We need a plan." He sighed, "The order to kill me came from Teräväinen, so he's who we need to get to. Can he be bribed?"

Sebastian scoffed, "No chance. He's got more money than he knows what to do with and he's loyal to a fault."

"Hmm... then he needs to be scared or killed." Roope was more talking aloud to himself than to Sebastian, "I doubt I can get close enough to kill him. A guy like that isn't going to be stupid in a place like this. Last resort, if it's him or me, I guess. Our good guns aren't really good with stealth. I can't afford someone like Rask or Rinne."

Sebastian cut in, "Rinne's boyfriend is part of the inner circle. He probably wouldn't take that job."

"Couldn't afford him anyway." Roope paused, "I never really noticed we don't have a good hitman in our crew."

Sebastian shook his head, "You don't want one. They're so _weird. _Saros used to bring his baby daughter to meetings. She'd just sit there in his lap in like a ball of ruffles while he's reporting on who he's killed and how he did it."

Roope shrugged, "Goes with the job, I guess. There is a kid that's been working small hits around Turku, but he's not big time enough for something like this, not yet anyway. Seems like he's the right kind of crazy though, we should probably get Mikko to recruit him eventually." He sighed, "So hitting is out. We have to scare him, threaten him... I need something on him... some kind of bargaining chip." He looked down at Sebastian, "Anything you can think of that we can use?"

Sebastian thought about it for a minute, "He's loyal to Timonen. You've never _seen_ someone so loyal. Timonen slapped him full across the face once and that's the only time he looked like he was going to cry. He'd probably shoot his own mother if he told him to. He's really close to Lindell, but you're not going to get in with him there."

Roope sighed, "Loyal to Timonen isn't going to help us. Aren't they all?" 

"No, no, no. I don't mean like 'here's your cut, sir' loyal. I mean... something else. Wait... wait. I remember him saying..." Sebastian closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, "When Timonen hit him... he said something like 'remember where you belong' or '... who you belong to' something like that. Fuck, it's all so fucking hazy." 

"Belong to... like _belong to?" _Roope asked with a raised eyebrow, "That sounds like...." 

Sebastian hummed lowly, "Yeah... that would make sense...." He sat up abruptly, "It _all _makes sense. Just ways they looked at each other and things that they said... He'd always make me leave the room when they met, but the walls weren't soundproofed or anything. Once, I think I heard _moaning. _Maybe more than once, I don't know. Sometimes just how they were talking... they didn't sound... like I expect a capo and an underboss to talk to each other. But I couldn't place it, just _off _somehow." 

"So... Timonen is fucking Teräväinen. That's good gossip, but not really a big deal." Roope pointed out. 

Sebastian shook his head quickly, "Not fucking... he... reminds me of me... of you. He would do _anything _for Timonen, he barely had to ask. And he was... proud of himself, when he did something that got praise. It was the way he _looked _at him."

Roope took in a slow deep breath, "You're telling me... Teräväinen is in _love _with him? You think it goes both ways?"

Sebastian nodded, "Once... Timonen was checking me out and said something like... he'd rather have a blonde. I didn't think about it then, because I just didn't want him to fuck me, but... he was... he was talking about _him_. He was... _flirting _with Teräväinen... oh god. _B__elong_. You know what that means."

"_Perfect_." Roope stood up, stretching, "You need to stay here. Stick close to Miro, he's young, but he's smart."

"Where are you---" Sebastian's eyes went wide, "You _can't _go to Teräväinen, he'll shoot you the minute he sees you!"

"I know." Roope crouched down to go through the clothes he'd brought with him, "That's why I'm going to Timonen."

"You're crazy!" Sebastian snapped.

Roope shrugged, "Not the first time I've heard that, won't be the last."

"I just got you back, I can't lose you." It was more emotional than he'd seen Sebastian be in years, and it did give Roope pause for just a moment.

He turned back to him, his usual casual grin in place, "You're not going to lose me. I have a _plan_."

. . . .

"There's someone to see you, sir."

Kimmo looked up from the computer screen, "Who?"

"One of the Turku people. He won't tell me why he's here. His name is Hintz."

Kimmo knew he couldn't display even the slightest bit of emotion at that. He shouldn't know who he is, he wasn't one of his. Of course he did know the name, but not for any work he'd done. If someone had a connection to Teuvo, he made it his business to know about them. "Send him in." He closed the laptop and watched the door.

He was honestly surprised at how _confident _the man that walked in looked. He couldn't have _actually _been confident, but the show he put on was well-practiced. He looked as if he had all the aces and was just waiting for someone to call his bluff. The cocky little shit couldn't have been more than twenty-five, but if he was nervous, he didn't let it show at all. He stopped in front of Kimmo's desk, offering his hand, "Roope Hintz."

Kimmo shook his hand, only because the swagger he'd walked into the room with had to be rewarded, "Have a seat. I must admit I'm surprised that one of your crew would come to me. Does Koivu know about this?"

Roope shook his head, "No. Not yet anyway. We have some business to discuss."

Kimmo raised an eyebrow, "Do we? Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you." He took in a deep breath, "We have some acquaintances in common."

"I don't doubt it. Dealings I've had with Turku have been profitable." Kimmo's eyes were locked on him. This little shit knew something. He could read it all over him. Kimmo knew full well that he couldn't just shoot him, the Koivus could use it as an excuse to start something. That younger one was just looking for a reason, it didn't need to be someone that mattered to him. He noticed when Roope shifted in his seat that his holster was empty. His boys out front were doing their jobs well, it seemed. But at the same time, that was even more unnerving. Whatever he thought he had was more powerful than a gun. He had to know that Kimmo would be armed. 

Roope waved that off, "Teuvo Teräväinen has put a hit out on me." 

"Really? Now what would cause him to do that? He's not one to go off the handle in those matters." Kimmo didn't let his hand twitch, but he sure as hell wanted to go for his gun. But not yet. He had to know why. Teuvo wasn't one to kill out of jealousy, if the junkie was even worth getting jealous over. And if he were to, he'd do it himself. No, there was more to this story. Things he didn't know. And that was starting piss him off.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here because you and I are going to make a deal." Roope was still holding steady, but Kimmo could see the cracks of nerves slowly starting to show themselves. But he watched him take in a deep breath and sit up straighter, "I have an email, set to deliver at midnight tonight, to my boss, and his brother. It tells... all about your _relationship _with Teräväinen."

Kimmo didn't react. He couldn't afford to. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Roope gave a humorless laugh, "Of course you don't. But whether it's true or not, and we both know it is, Mikko Koivu wants territory. And he will use that to take yours. You and Teräväinen would _not_ survive that war. If your own people don't take you out, the Koivus will."

He was right, of course. Not that Kimmo would ever admit it, but it didn't matter. Even enough of a rumor could set off a war. And more than that.. he knew the reason Teuvo had been sent to the States was the hopes that he wouldn't come back. There had to be some whiff of the truth that his boss had caught to get him sent on that kind of assignment. The States were where you sent people you hoped wouldn't come back. He'd tried it with Esa earlier and it hadn't worked. His boss was trying it with Teuvo now. And so he knew, even one more slip, they were both dead. At the _least _Teuvo was dead, and that was the same thing. "What do you want?"

"The debt that Sebastian Aho owes to Teräväinen. I want that cancelled. I want him free and clear." Roope didn't seem to blink, he was staring him down so hard.

The first thought that came into Kimmo's mind was 'is that all?' but he said nothing for a long moment, as if he was thinking it over. This little shit was selling his silence for a junkie? One that Kimmo would have gladly killed a dozen times over, except that he was Teuvo's property. Kimmo would have agreed to a hell of a lot more, but of course he couldn't let that show. He sighed, "Let's see... you get Aho, I get your silence. Correct?"

Roope nodded, "Yes. But if anything happens to me or him, my people will get a letter telling everything. Otherwise, you have my silence."

Kimmo glared at him for a moment. He could kill him, maybe the email was a bluff, maybe the letter was a bluff. Maybe the Koivus wouldn't believe him or maybe they wouldn't want to go to war. But those were too many maybes for the debt of one useless junkie. And one he'd wanted to get rid of for years now. He knew Teuvo wouldn't be happy about it, but he could deal with that. He knew how to spin things with him, he'd agree to it just like he agreed to everything else. "Deal. Now get the fuck out of my territory."

Roope bowed his head once and walked out the door without another word. Kimmo watched him, his hand resting on the butt of his gun, but he didn't draw it. Once the door was closed, he picked up the phone. Teuvo answered on the first ring. 

Kimmo sighed, "Do you understand what I would do for you?" 

"Yes, sir." Teuvo's reply came right away. 

Kimmo smiled at that, "Hmm, I don't know if you do. I've had an interesting visitor this afternoon." 

"Sir?" He could damn near _hear _Teuvo's eyes narrow. 

"Roope Hintz." He nearly spat the name out. 

"_There? _He supposed to be in Dallas." Teuvo snapped. "Was he alone?"

"When he came here, he was. However, judging by the conversation we had... Is the junkie with you?" He asked, carefully. In truth he didn't have any idea if the whore was with him or not, but there was no reason not to make Teuvo think it was a test, it kept him honest. 

Teuvo took in a deep breath, "No, sir. He went to Dallas against my orders."

Kimmo sighed, "Which is why you put the hit out on Hintz." It wasn't a question, he knew how Teuvo's mind worked better than he did. "Good idea, but it backfired. And that's why he was here in my office... _blackmailing _me." 

"He what?!" His voice was nearly a screech.

Kimmo took in a deep breath, "You need to understand, _Teukka_, I would do anything for you, to keep you safe. He didn't say how he found out, but I can assume it's from your junkie whore. He threatened to expose us, and I had to agree to his terms. I didn't want to, but nothing is more important than you." 

Teuvo's breath sounded shaky, a sure sign that everything he'd said was working, "Thank you, sir. Thank you for giving up anything to protect me and I'm sorry I put you in this situation. But I'll pay you back, whatever it was. What were his terms?"

"First of all, you can stop planning to kill them. They are off limits and that's an order." The words tasted foul, but for now, they would have to do.

Teuvo sighed, "Yes, sir." 

Kimmo's tone became very flat, matter-of-fact, but he chose his words carefully, "He wanted your whore. And I gave him to him. Whatever debt he had to you has been cancelled and he's now Hintz's property. You'll inform him of this. I understand that he was yours, but that was the deal I had to strike. We are very fortunate he didn't want something of _value_."

Teuvo was silent for a moment. "Was that _all_, sir?" 

Kimmo paused, thinking that question over. Of course, he'd had the same thought, but there was no reason to tell Teuvo that. Everything he'd said was carefully chosen, as were his next words. "That is the deal I _managed_ to arrange." 

"That was brilliant, sir. I was finished with him anyway. I didn't think he would survive my order, so for you to be able to use him like that..." He scoffed, "It's what the stupid whore deserves."

If Kimmo was surprised to hear not only the complete acceptance, but also the amount of venom in his voice, he didn't let it show, "I'm so glad you agree." 

"Can I ask a favor, sir? When the time comes to kill them... please let me do it." His voice was cold, just what Kimmo wanted to hear. 

"_Of course, _anything for you."

. . . . 

Sebastian had tried to convince Roope to do the whole plan over the phone. It would keep him out of shooting distance and save time. The flight home was going to be twelve hours, to have a twenty minute meeting. But Roope wouldn't be dissuaded from flying home and doing it in person, which meant that Sebastian had spent the past twelve hours sitting in a hotel room with Miro. In complete silence. He had slept for part of it, but otherwise, they just waited. As bodyguards went, Miro was scrawny and young. But, he had to admit, he did feel better not being alone. Even if he got the distinct impression Miro already didn't like him. He was, at least, used to that.

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian offered, looking over the room service menu.

Miro shook his head, silent.

"Right. Well, I'm going to order. Let me know if you change your mind." All of their conversations went like that, leaving Sebastian with a lot of silence other than the sound of his own voice. It was too much time to think and it was getting to him.

Before he had left, Roope had called Sami, giving him the basics of the plan (though none of the details). From what he could hear, Sebastian guessed that Sami had offered to fly to Dallas, but Roope said that Miro could handle watching him. He was glad for that, he wasn't ready to tell the rest of them about what had happened. He didn't know if he'd ever be. Mikko, at the least, would need (and _deserved)_ an explanation for him coming back to them, but maybe if he was lucky, he could skip having to explain it to everyone. He knew Jesse would never fully understand what he did, even if he wouldn't shun him for it. But the fact that Sami had offered at least meant they were willing to accept him back.

He and Miro had left the hotel room only once, to go to a convenience store, because Sebastian was out of cigarettes. They didn't have his brand, of course, but he managed to make do with what he could find. That was another thing that seemed to annoy Miro, his smoking, but of course, he said nothing. They also bought snack food and candy, because the sugar rush was at least _something_.

When the phone rang, he jumped, coughing out the lungfull of smoke he'd just inhaled. He grabbed for his phone and nearly dropped it, seeing the name across the caller ID. "It's Teräväinen." He showed the phone to Miro.

He frowned even more, "Answer it." 

Sebastian took a deep breath, "Hello?"

"I've sold you." Teuvo's tone was cold and impersonal. He'd heard him like that before, sure, but it was always discussing business.

The words didn't process right away, "You... what?"

"Your debt, I've sold it. I'm finished with you. I've told him where you are, and he'll come to collect you. I will have nothing to do with you again." If Sebastian wanted to hear any note of regret in Teuvo's voice, there was none. There was nothing.

He took in a shaky breath, "Who...?"

"Why does that matter for a whore like you?" Teuvo returned.

Sebastian closed his eyes. He was trying as hard as he could not to be _hurt _by the way he was talking. He knew everything had been an act, that none of his so-called affection was real, but still, he felt his eyes start to sting. He sat down on the bed, trying to calm his breathing. Teuvo didn't deserve to know he'd upset him. He tried to push all of his emotions away, make his voice sound as cold as Teuvo's. He knew he couldn't, but he got as close as he could, "I guess it doesn't. I have some things in your apartment that I want."

"Send someone for them." He ordered.

Sebastian took in a deep breath, "Good luck, Tuekka." He moved the phone from his ear to see that he'd been hung up on. He tossed the phone aside, looking up to Miro, "Someone is going to come... to collect me... and you, you just need to let it happen."

Miro blinked at him, "Why?"

He sighed, "I don't want to tell you too much."

"Roope trusts me." Miro pointed out, maybe with a little defensive edge to his voice.

Sebastian couldn't help the little laugh that came out at that, "I've known him a lot longer than you have, his trust isn't exactly hard to come by. At least the first time. Roope likes to see the best in people. I'm more of a realist these days."

Miro shrugged, "Tell me whatever you want."

Sebastian looked at him for a long moment. He couldn't have been too much more than twenty, if he was. And there was something else about him, something new and fresh, something that told him Miro hadn't spent a single night on the streets. There was going to be very little that he would understand. Even guys like Jesse and Sami might not have _liked _it, but they understood that your body was as much an asset as your gun. Miro had never been faced with the choice of giving up his body or his life, Sebastian could read that all over him. "It goes back to when I was in prison." He watched Miro's eyebrows raise, he was right about him, "I owe a debt. It's been sold, I don't know to who. We're going to find out, though. If they get here before Roope gets back... you're going to have to tell him, because I don't know when the next time I'll be able to call him will be."

Miro nodded, "I'll tell him when he gets here."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." He stood up, taking a couple steps towards the bathroom, "I need to take a shower. Any chance you'd go out and score some H for me?"

Miro gave him a _look_, "No."

Sebastian shrugged, "I didn't think so. But this would be so much easier if I was high."

By the time he was sitting on the shower floor, he'd lost track of what he was crying over. He was worried about Roope, afraid the 'when' he gets back was really an 'if' he gets back, afraid that he wouldn't succeed, or that he'd get himself into more trouble, or Timonen would know that he had a hit placed on him and would just kill him. He was afraid of whoever was going to be coming for him, how he would be treated. Teuvo didn't treat him well, but it could have been a whole lot worse. And there was the realization that some of his tears were for him. He'd _meant _something to him, he'd taken care of him inside and for _years_. He understood that was a tactic now, but he'd still saved him from what he saw others go through. Sebastian _had _loved him, not in the way he loved Roope, but it was still love, and Teuvo had _sold _him as if he felt nothing, as if he was worthless. It shouldn't hurt, but it _did_. He had no idea how long he sat there crying, but the water had run cold when Miro knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" He actually sounded concerned, Sebastian was surprised to hear.

He sniffed back whatever tears were left, "I'm fine." He lied.

Miro sighed, but seemed to have walked away. After a few more moment of self-pity, Sebastian hauled himself out of the shower and dried off. Walking back into the room, he caught Miro's double-take. He wasn't sure if it was because he was naked or all the bruises. They were bright purple blotches now, all the more set off by his pale skin. He should have known _that _was when Teuvo was done with him. You don't damage the merchandise. He crouched down by Roope's bag. The clothes would be too big, but at least they'd be clean. He'd left Raleigh dressed like he was going to a meeting, but hadn't brought anything else with him. His slacks were in a crumpled ball on the floor, and he didn't care enough to deal with them. Before, he would have wanted to look nice, meeting whoever he was, but now? He just didn't care. He looked up from the bag, "Do _you _have pajama pants?" He asked, "Roope never wears them."

Miro huffed, "I _know_. He never wears much of anything if he doesn't have to. Yes, I have pants." He walked over to his bag, and pulled out a pair, tossing them in Sebastian's direction.

"Thanks," He stepped into them and stole one of Roope's tshirts, "So you slept with him?"

Miro blinked at him, taken aback. "I... yes." He seemed so shocked by the question that Sebastian wanted to laugh. He was flustered _talking _about sex, he couldn't imagine how he'd be in their life. Probably pass out. Miro cleared his throat, "I... won't get in your way, though..."

Sebastian did laugh at that, "Like you could." He shook his head, "You have no idea what we've been through together. He showed up the day I was released, even though he knew I wouldn't go with him, just so I'd know he was there. You think a sightseer like you is going to come between us? That's a joke."

Miro bristled, but Sebastian wasn't sure _which _comment offended him until he spoke, "Sightseer?"

Sebastian didn't reply right away, taking a moment to light up, though he didn't blow the smoke in Miro's face, as much as he wanted to. "You could go home if you wanted to." He finally said.

He raised an eyebrow, "You think so?"

Sebastian nodded, "Mmhmm, Mummy and Daddy might be pissed that you ran off to play gangster, but they'd take you back. They wouldn't let you spend one night alone and cold on the street. They wouldn't hit you, they never have. They wouldn't make you sell yourself to pay their debts. They wouldn't sell _you_ for just one more hit of coke. You might not get a new car right away, but you'd have three meals and a warm bed."

Miro held his eyes for a moment, but then looked down, saying nothing.

"You have no idea what it's like to live on the streets, not knowing where your next meal is coming from or if you'll eat today, hoping that _this_ guy is going to pay, that _this _isn't the one that kills you. You've never been ashamed of what you had to do to _survive_. Shooting is easy, it's like all the video games you like to play. You've never _really _had blood on your hands. You've never held a knife to someone's throat and felt how _warm _fresh blood is." He moved closer to him, "So yes, _Miro_, you're a sightseer. And you're not long for our world. Either you'll run away, or you'll die."

Miro didn't speak for a long moment. Finally he cleared his throat, "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and snuffed his cigarette out on the nightstand. He dropped down onto the bed, "Unless you're going to score for me, leave me alone." He rolled over to press his face into the pillow. It had smelled of Roope but that was fading now. All the same, he wrapped his arms around it and tried to force his mind to shut the fuck up.

The knock at the door startled him awake. He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off, but sat up and rubbed wakefulness back into his eyes. He watched Miro, gun already drawn, walk to the door. There was something vaguely military about the way he stood at the door, out of the way, gun ready, as he opened it. He had the gun pointed at the chest of the person on the other side before he could possibly process who it was.

"That seems... unnecessary." Roope's smirk was even more cocky than usual.

Miro sigh, dropping the gun to his side, "Didn't you have a keycard?"

"I gave it to Sepe." He brushed past him, meeting Sebastian in the middle of the room. 

Sebastian didn't hold on any pretence, he threw his arms around him and dragged him into a kiss, letting all of his relief bleed through in the moment. The power of the kiss and the feeling of how tightly Roope was holding him, broke down the damn he'd managed to construct after his episode in the shower. Sebastian was _safe _with him, and it was going to be so fleeting, again, and he couldn't stand it. He pulled away just enough to see his face, ignoring the tears in his eyes, "He _sold _me... my debt... to someone else...."

Roope raised his eyebrow, "He told you that?" 

Sebastian nodded, "He said the guy will come to collect me." 

Roope's grin returned, "And here I am." 

"_You?! _You bought me?" Sebastian's eyes were wide. 

He shook his head, "Not exactly. I told you I'd take care of your debt, didn't I? What we had on Timonen was perfect." 

"You... _blackmailed_ Kimmo fucking Timonen?!" Sebastian blinked at him. "For... me?" That was impossible to process. Teuvo had spent years telling him that he _owned _him, that he should be grateful for everything he got. And even if Sebastian knew it was fucked up, he still struggled with the idea that he was worth... _that _much. Roope could have asked for anything from Kimmo and he would have given in, he could have had power, he could have had territory, or money, or damn near anything he wanted... and he asked for _him_. "You could have had anything..."

Roope smiled, not a grin, a real _smile_, the kind that made Sebastian more fluttery than he ever wanted to admit. "There's nothing more important to me than your safety, your life. That's all I want from him. Anything else, we can earn. You're done with them now, your debt is gone. You can be with me again."

That was all too good to be true. "He's going to kill us." Sebastian pointed out, realistically. 

Roope shook his head, "I have it all set up. I told him if anything happens to either of us, Mikko has a letter and he brings it to the Koivus and they destroy him. I wasn't bluffing, I sent the letter to Mikko with the instructions." He pulled Sebastian closer, "And someday I'm going to put a bullet between Teräväinen's eyes, for everything he did to you."

Sebastian sighed, trying to ignore the part of him that didn't like the sound of that. He rested his head against Roope's shoulder. There was so much he wanted to say, but it was all too raw for the words to form properly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'll _always _keep you safe." He assured him.

"Promise?"

Roope leaned his head down against his, "I promise."

. . . .

Miro let the door close behind him, sliding down the wall next to it. He took out his phone, he'd ignored the vibration of a text earlier. 

>> _How is Dallas?_

Eeli. He'd told him he was going on a business trip. It was as much as he wanted to know, as much as he could know, and he was fine with it. 

<< _Boring. A lot of waiting. Going to be here a while._

He didn't mention the parts that weren't waiting were terrifyingly deadly, he knew Eeli didn't want to know that.

>> _Yeah? I have some vacation time, I could come see you? I miss you._

Miro sighed at that, staring at the words. He'd grown up with Eeli, been in love with him him since he was a kid, but there was one problem...

<< _I miss you, too._

Eeli's a cop. 


End file.
